legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Keys to the Alhambra
The Keys to the Alhambra is the tenth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the eighth episode to complete production and the 25th to air. One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Long ago, there lived a young and grasping Spanish Queen named Isabella. She and her husband controlled all of Spain, except for a small part in the South which was controlled by the Moors. Boabdil, the King of the Moors, was very wealthy, and he lived in a beautiful palace called the Alhambra. Isabella wanted the jewels and money that she thought were hidden there. She fought with Boabdil for ten years, and finally, he surrendered, and gave Isabella the keys to the palace. According to legend, the Alhambra palace was built by a magician, and if someone pure of heart unlocked it, the spell would be broken and the palace would crumble, revealing the treasure of the Moors. Isabella ran through the palace unlocking every door, but she could not find Boabdil's legendary hidden treasure. She threw down the keys in disgust, and they were lost--until now. The Red Jaguars are 14-year-old Steve and 13-year-old Lisa. The Silver Snakes are 14-year-olds Rodney and Lesley. Decorate Alhambra (Climbing Wall) The Alhambra Palace was famous for its beautiful tile decoration. When Kirk gave the signal, Lisa and Lesley each had to grab a tile from their baskets, stick it to their shirts, climb up, and place it on the green velcro pad at the top of the wall. The player with all four tiles in their correct positions or the player with the most correctly placed tiles in 60 seconds won. Lesley was consistently ahead of Lisa and she was able to place all four tiles and make it down on the ground just before time expired, earning her the half pendant of life. Keys in the Locks (Bungee Soap Ramp) According to legend, when Isabella ran through the Alhambra, she tried the keys on all the doors. Here, Steve and Rodney had to try three keys in one door. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a key, attach it to his helmet, pull himself up the ramp, and insert the key into one of the three locks. The player to insert all three keys in 60 seconds won. Although both boys started out evenly, Steve fell behind after having problems inserting his second key. Rodney inserted his third key with 14 seconds remaining, earning him the half pendant of life. Boabdil vs. Isabella (Velcro Ball Toss) Boabdil was a great warrior, but he met his match in Isabella. Here, the male players would represent Boabdil, while the female players would represent Isabella. The male players had to stand on the platforms while their partners had to throw colored plastic velcro balls at them. The male players had to catch the balls on their dark blue velcro shirts. The player with the most balls on her partner's shirt in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars won the game and the full pendant after landing fourteen balls while the Silver Snakes only landed twele balls. Tiebreaker Kirk: "Is the Alhambra in the city of: Madrid, London, or Granada?" Rodney got the tiebreaker question incorrect (answering "Madrid"), sending the Red Jaguars to Olmec's Temple in search of the keys. The correct answer was Granada. Steve starts in the Cave of Sighs and heads for the lower crawl tube into the Wall Climb. He heads into the Throne Room, sits on the throne and encounters a Temple Guard. He gives up his pendant and makes his way across the Spider's Lair. Once across, he opens the Tomb of the Ancient Kings where he is caught by a second Temple Guard. Lisa follows Steve path to the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. Once there, she opens the sarcophagus and finds the key. She tries to open the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, no opening sound played, and tried to bust through the Stone Wall, which Steve tried. With too much trouble finding her way out, she retreats all the way back to the Throne Room. She sees that the Heart Room is open, so she climbs up, tries to open the Room of the Golden Idols which was locked from that room, and then opens up the Wall Climb not noticing the ladder to the Observatory. Once out, she heads back into the Throne Room and back to the Cave of Sighs. Time runs out as she climbs back into the Heart Room. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout III Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Red Jaguars vs. Silver Snakes Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Silver